Tippy Kiss
by AudTheOdd
Summary: Drabble: Kei and Hikari. T for cursing and a little bit 'physical' you've been warned. Read and Review Please! dedicated to PotatoClock.


**AN: Taking a break from "little by little", as I got inspired by this one quote from ****tumblr . com [get rid of spaces]. ****Anyways, Read and Review! :D **

**Warning: Wrong Grammars/Spellings, OOC-ness, rushes and Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA nor any of the characters used.**

This story is dedicated to **PotatoClock** for being one heck of an awesome Author, Reviewer, and Friend. :) and another **warning, scenes can get a little bit "Physical"**. It's my first time writing this way and I challenged myself that's why x)

* * *

Tippy Kiss

* * *

"Kei!"

that voice, that certain angel voice, just how much he miss it. the sound of her voice is very much indescribable for him. he likes, No. loves hearing her voice everyday, that's why the 3 day stay at London was a pain in the butt.

He smiled. "Hikari..."

Hikari ran through the crowded area and get a hold of her boyfriend. she was 3 feet away from him, she suddenly jumped at him, she locked her arms around his head and locked her legs around his waist.

"I miss you.." she whispered behind him.

"I miss you too." Kei buried his face on her shoulders.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until they both could feel other people's eyes on them.

Hikari unlocked her grip and Kei gently put her down. Both of them we're blushing.

"Hey Kei!" Tadashi went up to him and gave him a high-five.

"Tadashi" He looked beside Tadashi and found Akira. "..Akira.."

"Welcome back monster." She stuck out her tongue. "Why'd you have to come back, everything was going well without you." then she noticed Hikari looked down at her feet. "..I mean, a bit."

Ryuu came behind them, with Jun and Megumi clinging onto him. "Kei, How was London?"

"Terrible"

Ryuu chuckled.

Jun waved his hand and Megumi held out her pad. 'Welcome back'

"Well lets get going" Tadashi exclaimed. "Ne, Akira-chan, when we get back can you make me some sushi?" He grinned at her.

"We just ate half an hour ago!"

"But I'm hungry..!"

"Man, you're such a pig!"

Tadashi snickered and gave her a hug "You're the best!" which made Akira blushed.

They 5 SA members started walking towards the exit door.

Hikari was about to take a step forward, but then Kei pulled her by his side.

He looked down at her, She smiled and tiptoed to reach his face, until her lips touched his.

Kei broke the kiss. "I miss your kisses."

she giggled, then both of them started walking outside, holding hands.

* * *

_Hikari's apartment..._

Kei was sitting upright on her bed, as she was leaning back on him.

"I missed you so much." Hikari started.

"Me too." He laced her hands with his. "the whole 3 days felt like a year without you."

She nodded. "What happen by the way?"

"The whole Takishima family was there for a very pointless reunion"

"Pointless?" Hikari glanced up at him

"yes, pointless" He kissed her forehead. "they wanted me to stay there."

"Why didn't you? I mean maybe there was a point in the reun-"

"For a month?" Kei cut in before she could finish.

"Ohh. Never mind."

Kei chuckled. Hikari went down off the bed, she stood up. "I'm gonna change" Hikari went towards her closet.

Kei adjusted himself on the bed and watched her move around.

Hikari took out her night clothes, a boy shorts, a strapless bra and a teal chemise.

Kei stood up "What'd you guys do while I was gone?"

"Nothing, hung out at the greenhouse" She slid her pants down, and put on the boy shorts.

"That's all?" he looked at the picture frame by her table.

"Yep." She took off her shirt and unhook her current bra. She hesitated for a minute and slipped that off too. She reached for her strapless bra by the side, it was quiet.

Then Kei was behind her.

"Kei..."

"I'll hook it for you"

"Don't even."

"No worries" But instead of hooking them up, he slid his hands around Hikari's breast and started kissing the back of her neck.

"Kei... no."

"Why?" He continued.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Because, your phones ringing."

"Leave it to voicemail."

**Ring. Ring. Beeeeeeep.**

Hikari took Kei's hands off her breast and put on the strapless bra. "You're such a pervert"

Kei kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks."

She then put on her teal chemise and faced him, she smiled.

He suddenly scooped her up and gently lied her on her bed, then he put himself beside her.

They stared at each other for a minute, then Kei leaned in giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

She did not react not pushed him, but pulled him closer as she responded to his kiss.

Their bodies were very close to each other, He could feel her breast against his chest. His kisses made their trail down to her neck, causing Hikari to let out soft moans.

He placed a hand at her stomach and secretly slid it under her boy shorts, but before his hand could make its way under her panties.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Kei put up his head, and Hikari glanced to her side.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"fuck" he whispered

"I think you should pick that up" She said

Kei took his hand and pushed himself up and walked towards the other side of the table.

**Ring. Ri**--

"What do you want?!" He answered.

"Kei, it's Papa. Um... we're having a little problem in the Takishima Corp. I know you're probably spending time with Hikari right now."

"Yeah, We were in the middle of something." he said with an angry tone.

Hikari's eyes shot open "MHM!"

"something?" Satoru asked

"Forget what I said! Bye!"

"Wait! Kei! you haven't even heard what Papa wants you to do..."

"What?!"

"Can you go to one of our buildings by downtown and fixed that problem?"

A vein popped in Kei's head. "N-"

"Please! this'll be the last for right now and I won't bother you for a month or two! Pleasee!"

"alright! Sheesh! But this will be the last and I wont be doing any work for 2 months!"

"Yes!"

"Fine"

"Waahh! Thank you! Papa lo--" Kei just hung up on him before Satoru could finish his sentence

"What did your dad said?" Hikari went up to him

Kei brushed his hand through his hair. "There's another problem in the Corp."

She frowned and looked down at the floor.

He put his hand at her chin and lifted it. "I'm sorry. Don't worry though, because he promise me that i wont do any work for 2 months, I'm all yours beginning tomorrow."

Hikari's frown turn upside down. she nodded and gave him a hug, and he hugged back.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Hikari then tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the lip, he kissed back.

after they ran out of breath, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"you know, i love how I have to get on my tippy toes just to kiss you. kissing you makes me feel infinite, you amaze me so much." she smiled at him.

Kei caressed her cheek. "You amaze me more than I amaze you."

She giggled.

"Good night"

"Good night too, oh and be careful."

Kei nodded and walked towards the door. "By the way, Meet me at the Train station tomorrow morning."

"Ok" she waved her hand

and Kei gave her a wink before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it (: I was inspired by that one line Hikari said:**

**Original: **_I love that I have to get on my tiptoes to kiss you. kissing you makes me feel infinite, you amaze me_. **An Original quote from blogsecret from tumblr . com [get rid of spaces] While you're at it, Review pleaseeee! **


End file.
